We'll be Fine
by kbunny10
Summary: Just a little fluffy-ish oneshot I came up with. RobStar this time...it's weird not writing a BBRae story. Basically Robin's stressing about a recent attack on a Jump City Wayne industries building and Starfire has to remind him that no matter what, his friends will be fine, they always have been. Rated T cause I love swearing too much to give it up!


New Story, this one is a RobStar story for once! I started writing this story at the same time as my "It all started with tea" story and at the time I was trying to fit in a street fighter scene into at least one of the stories, the thing is now I don't know how to get rid of it from this story…so yeah it's like the same exact scene if you read "it all started with tea" this one's just expanded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; I do however own my OC Nix. I don't however own the "Dark Knight" speech, which Nix parodies about a waffle later on in the story…yeah…read the story!

For the record, growing up my role models from anything Batman were Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy...I was a messed up kid. XD

* * *

It was a nice sunny Friday in Jump City, it wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold either. Everywhere it was peaceful…everywhere except Titans Tower that is. "HADOKEN!" the sound came from the TV in the common room.

Starfire and Robin were cuddling on the couch and Cyborg and Nix were battling it out in a somewhat friendly game of Street Fighter while Raven sat in between the two pairs reading her book somehow unfazed by the loud noise. "Oh c'mon Nix you're cheating!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cy, we've been over this, I'm not cheating; I am simply exercising my right to use Juri's pinwheel attack whenever I can." She said as she continued to kick Cyborg's Ryu into a corner of the screen. "That is considered spamming and spamming is not cheating, it's just annoying as fuck."

Beast Boy walked into the room a few seconds later and realized what was going on. "I call playing the winner!" He shouted before pushing himself over the top of the couch and landing between Raven and Cyborg.

"Sure thing BB, I think I'll enjoy having you as an opponent, at least you won't complain about my tactics!" Nix shouted the last part at Cyborg even though he was sitting right next to her.

"There's nothing tactical about spamming the same move over and over again!" He shouted back, a few seconds later Ryu fell and Juri did her winning kick as some random sexual phrase of hers showed up at the bottom of the screen. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." Cyborg said as he tossed the controller to Beast Boy and went over to the fridge.

"Alright Nix, I don't mean to brag, but I'm kind of a pro at this game, so I'm just gonna select Ken and then go through the actual fight with my eyes closed. I already know your best tactic anyways."

Nix rolled her eyes and waited till Beast Boy selected Ken and then closed his eyes like he promised. She then chose Chun Li instead of her usual selection of Juri.

Raven looked up at what was going on the screen and smirked before looking back down at her book. The match started and Beast Boy did as he said he would, keeping his eyes shut, it wasn't until he heard the unmistakable sound of Chun Li yelling out an attack and _not_ Juri, that he opened his eyes. "Nix that's cheating!" He shouted.

"No its not, you said you would keep your eyes closed while I tried to beat you in this game, you never said I had to continue to use Juri." Before the argument could escalate the alarm went off.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately looked at Robin. "It's…it's…Harley Quinn?"

The others looked confused. "Um…dude…isn't she like the sidekick to Batman's biggest enemy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Y-yeah…but apparently she's here…I mean, she's robbing a Wayne Industries building but…it's strange. W-well in any case, Titans Go!"

* * *

When the six of them got to downtown Jump City, sure enough there was Harley Quinn. Robin quickly threw a bird-a-rang that just barely missed her head. "Hey Quinn, aren't you a little outside of your usual area of expertise?"

Harley turned around to face the team. "Aw, little bird boy's all grown up. Well if you must know, Mistah J needed me to pick up a few things for him…hm, now that I think about it he might appreciate a little souvenir. C'mon bird boy, we're going back to Gotham." Suddenly Harley lunged at Robin causing Starfire to jump in front of him and begin throwing starbolts in Harley's direction.

Harley easily dodged each of them with a series of acrobatic jumps, next up Beast Boy transformed into a Gorilla and grabbed her. Harley kicked and squirmed and eventually got out of his grip. Nix tried to freeze her in place by getting water to dump on her, but Harley knocked her over with a few quick jabs.

Cyborg tried shooting at Harley but she dodged that too, finally Raven caught her with her powers and held her in place until the police got there.

"Everyone okay?" Robin asked after Harley had been taken away. For the most part everyone was and the six of them returned to the tower.

* * *

Ever since that fight Robin had been off, and everyone could tell. He was acting like he usually would after a fight against Slade, sitting in the evidence room trying to figure out what had happened. It really wasn't the fact that they'd fought Harley Quinn that was worrying him, what was the Joker planning? How would it affect Batman? No one bothered him about his fears or even spoke to him until one day at breakfast.

"boyfriend Robin, you have not even attempted to eat the waffle on your plate. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Robin insisted, glaring at the table in front of him.

"Dude, c'mon you love waffles, why haven't you tried eating it? It doesn't even have substitute eggs or milk in it, Cy made breakfast this morning." Beast Boy questioned.

Nix giggled to herself before saying, "it's pretty obvious why he's not eating it BB. This waffle is the waffle that he deserves, but not the waffle that he needs. And so we'll-"

Robin slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, causing everyone to flinch. "Nix, double combat practice for the rest of this week. Get going. Now!"

Nix nodded silently, fear obvious in her eyes, and scurried out of the room. Robin trudged after her to make sure she was going to the gym.

"whoa, tough crowd. Never thought someone other than me would get in trouble for telling a joke." Beast Boy said, still shocked at what he just saw.

"Well Batman is a touchy subject for Robin. After all he is the one who raised him after Robin's real parents died." Cyborg said.

"Not to mention we _did_ just fight Harley Quinn the other day." Raven added. "He must be concerned about what the Joker needed her to do and how it would affect Batman."

"Dude's should someone go check on them? I mean Nix has double combat practice for the rest of the week with a super pissed off Robin. There's no telling what'll happen."

The others looked at each other; this was true when Robin was mad he did go a little overboard on training.

"I'll go." Starfire said as she got up from the table and floated out of them room.

When she got to the gym she could see Nix was already tired from the combat practice. Robin was throwing all the attacks he had at her and she had resorted to dodging.

"Nix this is combat practice, you have to fight back!"

"I'm not allowed to use my powers though, I can't fight without them." She said as she dove out of the way of a kick.

"Because you have to learn how to fight if you're ever in a situation where your powers are for some reason unusable!" He insisted throwing another kick in her direction.

"Robin?" Starfire spoke, causing Robin to drop his attacks and Nix to scurry as far away from him as she could. "I think we need to talk."

"And I'll take that as my cue to leave." Nix said as she bolted for the door.

"No Nix, you stay in here and train, Starfire and I will talk in the hallway." Robin said as he and Starfire left the room. "What do we need to talk about?"

"You have been acting very strange ever since we fought Harley Quinn the other day. I am very concerned."

"It's just…Harley was in Jump City doing work for the Joker. I already couldn't handle it if Batman died because of him. What about you and the others? I can't lose you."

"Robin, we will be fine. Together we took down the entire Brotherhood of Evil, Trigon, and even one of our own friends when she turned on us. The Joker is not much of a threat."

"But-" Starfire cut Robin off with a kiss. "We have been fine through all other problems, we'll be fine no matter what…and maybe if you are so worried about the Batman you should call him tonight." She smiled before heading back upstairs.

Robin smiled after her in complete bliss. That is until Nix spoke. "Does that mean I still have double combat training for the rest of the week?"

"Yes Nix, yes it does."

* * *

To be honest…it was weird to write a story that didn't center around Beast Boy and Raven…good thing I'm writing one of those as soon as this is posted. XD please R&R.


End file.
